Character Sheet Tientrich
Character Info Race : Half Elf Class : Druid/Monk Sex : Male Level : 8/1 Alignment : NG Height : 6'3 Weight : 84kg Eyes : Amber Hair : Gold/Brown Age : 31 Deity : Totem (weather) Size : Medium Speed : 40* Favored Class(es) : Druid, Barbarian Ability Scores Strength : 14 (+2) Dexterity : 16* (+3*) Constitution : 12 (+1) Intelligence : 12 (+1) Wisdom : 20* (+5*) Charisma : 8* (-1*) Maximum Load : 175 lbs. Lift Overhead : 175 lbs. Lift : 350 lbs. Drag or Push : 875 lbs. Combat Statistics Hit Points : 65 Initiative : +7 (3 Dex + 4 misc) Armor Class : 20 (10 base + 0 armor + 0 shield + 3 Dex +1 magic +5 Wis +1 Dodge) Touch AC : 20 (10 base + 3 Dex + 0 size +2 magic +5 Wis +1 Dodge) Flat-Footed AC : 16 (10 base + 0 armor + 0 shield + 0 size+ 1 magic +5 Wis) Base Attack (BAB) : +6 Base Melee : +8 (6 BAB + 2 Str + 0 misc) Base Ranged : +9 (6 BAB + 3 Dex + 0 misc) Combat Maneuver : +8 (6 BAB + 2 Str + 0 misc) Maneuver Defense : +26 (10 + 6 BAB + 2 Str + 3 Dex +5 Wis) Saving Throws Fortitude : +9 (8 base + 1 Con + 0 misc) Reflex : +7 (4 base + 3 Dex + 0 misc) Will : +13 (8 base + 5 Wis + 0 misc) Racial Abilities and Features Low light vision Adaptability (Skill Focus- Perception) Elf Blood Elven Immunities Keen Senses (+2 perception) Multitalented (2 favoured classes) Class Abilities and Features Nature Bond Nature Sense Wild Empathy Woodland Stride Trackless Step Resist Nature's Lure Wild Shape (3/day) Flurry of Blows Skills and Languages c Acrobatics : +7 (1 ranks + 3 Dex + 3 class + 0 misc -0 armor) [ ] Appraise : +1 (0 ranks + 1 Int + 0 class + 0 misc) [ ] Bluff : -1 (0 ranks - 1 Cha + 0 class + 0 misc) c Climb : +6 (1 ranks + 2 Str + 3 class + 0 misc - 0 armor) c Craft(sculpture): +6 (2 ranks +1 Int + 3 class + 0 misc) [ ] Diplomacy : -1 (0 ranks - 1 Cha + 0 class + 0 misc) [ ] Disguise : -1 (0 ranks - 1 Cha + 0 class + 0 misc) [ ] Escape Artist : +3 (0 ranks + 3 Dex + 0 class - 0 misc - 0 armor) c Fly : +9 (3 ranks + 3 Dex + 3 class + 0 misc - 0 armor) c Handle Animal ^ : +5 (3 ranks - 1 Cha + 3 class + 0 misc) c Heal : +10 (3 ranks + 4 Wis + 3 class + 0 misc) [ ] Intimidate : -1 (0 ranks - 1 Cha + 0 class + 0 misc) c Know: Geography ^ : +8 (4 ranks + 1 Int + 3 class + 0 misc) [ ] Know: Local^: +3 (2 ranks +1 Int) c Know: Nature ^ : +13 (7 ranks + 1 Int + 3 class + 2 misc) [ ] Know: Planes^: +2 (1 rank +1 Int) c Perception : +22 (9 ranks + 5 Wis + 3 class + 5 misc) [ ] Perform: : -1 (0 ranks - 1 Cha + 0 class + 0 misc) c Profession (brewing): +9 (1 rank + 5 wis + 3 class) c Ride : +3 (0 ranks + 3 Dex + 0 class + 0 misc - 0 armor) [ ] Sense Motive : +5 (0 ranks + 5 Wis + 0 class + 0 misc) c Spellcraft ^ : +10 (6 ranks + 1 Int + 3 class + 0 misc) c Stealth : +8 (2 ranks + 3 Dex + 3 class + 0 misc - 0 armor) c Survival : +15 (5 ranks + 5 Wis + 3 class + 2 misc) c Swim : +6 (1 ranks + 2 Str + 3 class - 0 misc - 0 armor) Your maximum ranks in a skill are equal to your total level. Class skills with at least 1 skill rank in them gain a +3 "class" bonus. c denotes a class skill. ^ denotes a skill that cannot be used untrained. Languages : Common, Elvish, Shoanti, Druidic Feats Skill Focus (Perception), Spell Focus (conjuration), Craft Wondrous Item, Natural Spell, Improved Initiative, Augment Summoning, Dodge, Stunning Fist, Improved Unarmed Strike Money and Equipment Armor : Shield : Belt : Dex +2 Body : Clothes Chest : Eyes : Mistsight Feet : Boots of Striding Hands: Gloves of resist cold/elec 5/5 Head : Headband : Headband of Inspired Wisdom +2 Cha+1 Neck : Amulet (Vicious- 1d6 cold, 1d6 elec) Ring #1 : Protection+1 Ring #2 : Shoulders : Wrists : Bracers of enlarge Weapon : Unarmed Weapon : Other Equipment : Backpack, Scroll Case, Rope 50', Flint andSteel, Fish Hook, Iron Pot, Waterskin Pearl of Power lvl 1 Metamagic Rod of Dazing (lesser) Scrolls: Detect Animal/Plant, Detect Snares/Pits, Faeri Fire, remove paralysis, reincarnate, warp wood, heat metal Total Weight: Lgt Load : 58 Med Load : 116 Hvy Load : 175 Money : 7pp, 8gp, 7sp, 2cp Other Treasure : nil Spellbook Level 0 : Level 1 : Level 2 Magic Level 0 4 spells per day 0 bonus DC 14 (10 + level + 4 ability) Level 1 4 spells per day 1 bonus 1 domain DC 15 (10 + level + 4 ability) Level 2 3 spells per day 1 bonus 1 domain DC 16 (10 + level + 4 ability) Level 3 3 spells per day 1 bonus 1 domain DC 17 Level 4 2 spells per day 1 bonus 1 domain DC 18Category:Character Sheet